Rise of the Guardians: Guardian of Spring
by Chevok
Summary: Sometimes someone has to step up to help when others are too scared too. What happens when the person you care about most is in danger and only you can save them? rated M for future chapter I don't own anything but my character
1. Chapter 1

It was so sudden, one minute is was warm as winter can be and the next...felt like ice running down my back. Why can't I breathe? My body wasn't working, I was sinking but how when I usually can control it? I'm the top in swimming in my village. Realization dawned on me, I was drowning in a lake that had freezing water and I couldn't move. It hurts, someone make it stop please! My thoughts were cut off as the icy cold water entered my lungs but what I don't remember is feeling cold arms bringing me back to the surface and a boys face that had white hair and worried blue eyes.

The sun shined through the window of the small room. I groaned as I opened my green grass eyes looking around as I sat up, the sheets and comforter green and red. The walls had different images, one the wall had pictures or reindeer and little elves in red hats with bells, the wall was a deep brown wood color while the other wall held a window with pictures of different people. Who are these people? I thought as I went to get up but stopped when I felt a stabbing pain in my lungs. I groaned again sitting back down on the bed with my left arm around my stomach area. A knock was heard as someone tapped on the door. "hey! You're up! North! She's up!" the boy yelled out in the hall before jumping up and flying over to me. Wait a minute, he flew?! My thoughts were still processing what he did while he talked. "..so yeah, my name's Jack!". He held out his hand as I blinked looking at him before taking his hand, "Anna..." my vocal cords hurt like someone had a burning sword pressed against them. Suddenly a big guy, a fairy type person, and a giant..rabbit... I blinked making sure I wasn't seeing things.

"hi! My names Toothiana but you can call me Tooth! Oh my it's so nice that Jack has someone his own age around! This is just great!" she sounded very excited which was a little scary on my end, I backed away a little trying to keep my distance from her, scary fairy. "Tooth, you're scaring her, relax" Jack spoke turning towards the Tooth Fairy. Suddenly a little man came in through the window, wait a minute...ITS THE SANDMAN! my eyes went wide as I jumped at the little spirit tackling and hugging him as tight as I could. " THANK YOU SO MUCH! You gave me that dream on Easter that was able to help me keep my baby brother alive!" my smile was so wide that it would have normally hurt but I didn't pay a bit of attention. I blinked as I let go of the little guy, I looked around at each character in the room. First I looked at Tooth then the giant rabbit then to the big guy with tattoos and then the tall thin boy in the chair with a staff. "okay, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm in a room with the Tooth Fairy, I'm guessing the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause and Jack Frost?" They all nodded fearing that I would pass out but I just stared at them looking to each one a question popping into my head. "question...how in the world did I get here?" my vocal cords didn't hurt as badly as it did when I spoke the first time around. "Jack saw you fall into the lake. What were you doing there?" Tooth asked sitting on the bed with me on the floor. I looked at all of them before looking down, "my baby brother wanted to go onto the ice so I told him that I would show him what it was like with me out there by myself so he wouldn't think it was fun until it cracked. Wait, am I dead?" I blinked looking up at Jack. He looked away and at everyone else but me. Santa looked me in the eyes and sadly nodded. My eyes went wide as I stared at the jolly man.

It took a few minutes for it to sink it, I'm dead? But how am I still breathing and all of this? Why wasn't I able to get myself out? I was top of my game! my mind was reeling with questions but no answers until an Australian accent spoke. " ya died the same way Jack did, ya drowned sheila" the giant rabbit talked and it had an Australian accent? This is getting weirder. "who are you exactly, I know Toothiana and Jack Frost and Sandman but you?" I asked quite curious even though I'm pretty sure I know. "E. Aster Bunnymund is the name sheila but call me Bunnymund" He spoke, the different tattoos on his fur moving slightly. "yeah, or Bunny or kangaroo" Jack smirked at Bunnymund before jumping out of the way of Bunnymunds paw about to hit him in the back of the head. " Do you have a specific name Santa or is Santa your name?" I asked blinking looking up at the tall jolly man. He smiled, his eyes seemed to light up. "North is the name I go by with the guardians young Anna. I saw that you've been pretty nice this year, what was going to be your wish?" North asked with a knowing smile. I frowned looking down at the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapping themselves around my knees. "I wanted my brother safe for Christmas this year... I'm never going to get the chance to tell him I love him again..." my voice trailed as I sighed laying my forehead on my knees covering my face.

A cold hand was placed on my shoulder but I didn't dare look up, I didn't want to be viewed as a weak person for crying. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" Jack asked, I noticed his voice held sympathy, almost like he knew what I was going through. I heard the door shut gently as the footsteps left. "Anna, I know what it feels like. I died drowning trying to save my baby sister. I fell through the ice and my sister watched from the side..." Jack's arm went around my shoulders pulling me towards him. It was cold but in a comforting way, even though I prefer summer to winter. "Jack...it hurt so much when I saw his face, I couldn't stop the hurt in his eyes. My brother is no idiot, he knew as soon as he heard the ice crack, he yelled but I didn't hear, I was already under water. Why did it betray me like that? Why!" I didn't raise my head as the tears flooded down my face. Jack rubbed circles on my back as a knock was heard. "Jack, mate, we have something to tell you" everyone filed in as Jack looked up. "Anna...what is your center" North posed the question as I looked up at him, tears still falling down my face. I thought about it and the answer came naturally to me. " I was the one everyone went to for help, with whatever emotional problems they had. They would walk away renewed and refresh. I thought the Easter Bunny was the guardian of spring" the questioning was in my voice but it wasn't a question, at least they didn't take it like that. "Anna...you hold Spring as the element, yes Bunny holds spring in the Easter sense, he is not an elemental but Anna...you are..." I blinked looking at everyone before realizing I didn't have my pocket knife on me. " where's my pocket knife?" everyone blinked as I got up, even though my lungs hurt, I searched everywhere. "Damnit! Wheres my pocket knife!?" I growled sitting on the bed with my head in my hands. "my father gave that to me...before he died..." my voice trailed as I shook my head tired of crying. I heard rustle of fabric, looking up at Bunnymund, I noticed him holding my pocket knife. "your dad is very good at making knives sheila. He gave that to you on Easter, the day before he died didn't he?" Bunnymund's voice was quiet, it seemed like he knew my dad. "he did, how did you know that?" I turned and looked at Bunnymund before grabbing my knife careful not to hurt him. "I was there looking over ya that day when he gave that to you. You were so excited, I wondered how anyone would've been that excited but you were" again, Bunnymund's voice didn't lose it's soft tone. I nodded before laying on the bed, twirling the knife in my fingers. My mind was off in another land before I was pulled out of my day dreaming. "Anna, I have talked with Manny, you are the guardian of spring time. Now! Time to bring you as one of us!" North got a big book out but I stopped him right there. "North, everyone, I mean no offense but why would I want to be a guardian? I'm not good with kids, only teenagers and adults" I looked at everyone carefully.

"Anna...it's not so bad being a guardian, I mean at first I was like you but then I would see the kids faces light up even more, especially when I started getting believers" Jack smiled at me before getting up and getting his staff. "Come Anna, I want to show you something" Jack held out his hand to me with a smile on his face. I took his hand curious on how he could or would change my mind. He took me to this room that had this giant globe with tiny lights around it. "Anna..this is the globe and those tiny lights are the children who believe in us. Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandy...they all need believers and seasonal spirits may not, it's not so bad looking after then as if they were a younger sibling. My first believer was a kid named Jamie Bennett and he didn't start believing in me until we had to fight the boogeyman or also known as Pitch. The reason was because I had to keep Jaime from thinking the Easter Bunny wasn't real and that ultimately caused him to see me. After three hundred years of wandering and not understanding why people couldn't see me, the feeling of being lonely, did I truly understand why I was a guardian." Jack smiled as he finished still holding my hand gently. I returned then sighed while nodding. "let me see how it goes before I say yes to being a guardian OK? Deal?" I wanted to make sure everyone was on board before I said anything, at least that was my thought while Jack and the others nodded. It wouldn't be very long until that ability of spring time was put to good use though because someone wanted revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack asked me if I wanted to meet his first believer, Jaime. I was scared at first but then I was like, why not?. I didn't expect the reaction I got though, Jaime was surprised to see me and I didn't realize that until he hugged me and asked if I was related to the Easter Bunny. I was shocked at first that one, someone could see me so soon, and two, that he thought I was related to a Pooka ( I later found that out from Bunny himself). I returned his hug smiling while he fired off question after question until one stuck. " So Anna...what are you the guardian of?" Jaime was so innocent and sweet, I smiled before feeling a warm feeling in my hand. I looked at it and held it out showing him a flower sprouting in my hand. His eyes went wide in wonder before yelling "THATS SO COOL!" it made me grin in happiness as he hugged me yet again. Since it was a snow day, thanks to Jack Frost, Jaime wanted me to meet everyone of his friends in hope that they could see me. At first some of them didn't which kind of downed me until Jaime asked me to make a flower sprout from the snow. I looked at him kind of crazy like, it was in the middle of December, how could I until I remembered that I represented. So I did show them, all day we spent in the park until the sun was setting and the children had to leave for home. They promised they would come see me the next day as long as I promised I would see them. Jack made it snow to the point school was out for a week.

"Anna! look at what Jack made!" Jaime yelled to me as I walked over to him. I smiled as I saw what I call a Frost lily. I have never seen them before but that's what I assumed it was, all because Jack made them. The rest of Jaime's friends came over yelling and having fun. Jack had to go make it snow in another part of the world but promised he would be here before long. We, Jaime, his friends and I, held him to his word. It wasn't long until I felt a snowball hit the back of my head. I didn't have to ask who because I heard laughter. I picked up and made my own snowball before throwing it in Jack's face and hitting dead on. Everyone busted out laughing because the look on Jack's face was priceless. His face was in total surprised until he grinned evilly then I became scared.

Suddenly I felt snowballs hit me from all directions. I was laughing and grinning as the snowball fight became a snowball war. It would be hours before it ended which I was fine with. As Jack and I laid in the snow, breathing heavily from all the energy spent on the snowball war, we heard a weird laugh, at least it was weird to me, but Jack jumped up with staff in hand. It was a cold laugh, not like Jack's fun loving snow but harsh ice, the same ice that swallowed me the day I died. I shuddered at the thought when I heard a voice, a voice that made Jack growl and me cringe. "Well what do we have here? Is it a new guardian? Why are you with these idiot spirits who don't understand fun?" I growled before throwing something, that something happened to be a rock that was actually a grenade type device that North made me and with my own special touch gave it life. The man moved out of the way in time for the grenade to go off. I growled again as I started at those dark yellow eyes and gray skin. "I do not know if they told you my name but I assure you, that you wont forget it. Pitch Black, the boogieman, the one who hides under your bed bringing you nightmares in the night as you sleep. How delicious yours have been my dear" his voice was silky in a very disturbing way. "Leave her out of this Pitch!" Jack yelled pointing his staff at Pitch. A side glance went towards the winter spirit before Pitch turned his attention back to me. I glared at him before his laugh sounded from all around. It seemed to bounce on every surface before he disappeared.

"Anna, we need to get back to the Pole. NOW" Jack didn't hesitate to grab my hand and drag me up and into the air. Before I could blink and breathe the crisp air in, we were at the Pole. I was dragged in the workshop and to North's office not having a moment to process what had happened. "North!" Jack slammed the door opened startling the jolly spirit. " What is it Jack?" the man looked concerned at the disheveled winter guardian. "Pitch is back and I have a feeling that he's going to go after Anna" Jack didn't let go of my hand, I'm guessing in fear that I might be taken away. North was startled then grew angry. "Why such an innocent child though" he mumbled to himself before coming to an idea. "Anna...where did you grow up?" North stared me down but knowing me, I stared right back before answering. " I grew up in Burgess, back years ago" North and Jack's eyes widened at the place I just spoke about. "Why North?" my curiosity got the best of me. " I grew up there Anna" Jack's voice was soft as he looked at me. "Jack..he could try to get to you, emotionally, through Anna. Anna, can you leave us for moment?" North moved his gaze from Jack to me as I nodded. "I'm sure you can be entertained by Bunny" that was the last thing I heard before the door shut.

I walked down to the guest rooms knowing Bunny's by heart since Jack and I would play pranks on him from time to time. I knocked on the cherry wood door waiting for an answer. As Bunny opened the door I noticed something was off. "Bunny?" I looked him in the eyes. He motioned for me to come in before he said anything. I turned and looked around the room, it wasn't any different except for the fact that he had some portraits of Easter eggs that he has done before that he treasured. "Anna..." Bunny's whispered for some reason until I turned and figured out why. I looked at Bunny then noticed shadows. I glared at the shadows as Bunny fell to the floor knocked out by what looks like black sand. Jack warned me about this. I looked over at the Pooka noticing him in pain and he was groaning. I ran over to him then sent a vine, that I learned by accident wanting to capture Jack to talk to him, and letting it travel to North's office. It wasn't before long until Jack and North slammed into the room. Jack went to me as North went over to Bunny. "Black sand North..." I looked up at the bearded man my hands still on Bunny's limp arm. "we get Bunny to infirmary." that was the final thought as he picked up the Pooka and ran, yes ran, to the medical bay of the fortress.

Once Bunny was set down on one of the beds and looked over by Yetis, North brought me and Jack outside into the hallway. "Anna...what exactly happened?" North's face and expression was grave. "I walked down to Bunny's room, knocked, he opened the door and I noticed something was off. His eyes weren't right which was scary enough as it is. When he let me inside I noticed a lot of shadows where there would've usually been light. At that moment I turned to look at Bunny but this sand had covered his eyes and he fell to the floor. I sent a vine to get you" I never looked away from North's eyes when telling him what happened just so he'd know that I wasn't kidding around. North nodded as Jack glared at the floor. We heard a groan from the room which caused us to bust in to see Bunny sitting up with a hand on his head. "What happened?" his voice sounded groggy as if he just woke up. "Black sand my friend, you were attack" North didn't beat around the bush which caused Bunny's eyes to widened. He cursed glaring at the bed sheets. "we believe they're after Anna here, I bet he'll want to see what she can do." Jack stepped up grabbing my hand. I looked at him before looking back at the Pooka. "Let me just give myself up to him..." I was cut off by three people yelling no. I rolled my eyes before letting go of Jack's hand moving away. "This is all my fault anyways, I'm the one he's after. Why not just put me as bait?" I looked at each one in the eyes before landing back on Jack's. I knew he would take this the hardest. I've never told any of them my gift for empathy nor do I want to. I developed it when I was developing my vine trick since everything is living, to an extent, and all have emotions or an energy reading. Jack's emotions were in over drive and I knew then that he liked me. What I didn't pay attention to was that the Pooka also began developing feelings for me.

" still too dangerous Anna so no even if I have to put you in a room that you cant escape" Jack shook his head with the other two agreeing. I rolled my eyes, I'm not some weakling so why are they treating me like one? I thought as I gazed at each one. "don't keep me here cooped up because you know what I can do and you know I have more mischief piece in me than you do Jack" I stared him down, I didn't mean to grab it but I did. One minute I was there with nothing in my hands, the next with Jack's staff. "Jack...North...Bunnymund...I'm not some weakling so quit treating me like one!" my anger rose which cased vines to grow up the staff. "Jack, there are vines on your staff for one reason only, you can keep track of me this way. If the energy or the bright green color starts to fade, something's wrong and then you can come and get him but it's like it is now, I'm fine. Deal?" I handed back his staff the vines staying intact even after he touched it. "I care about you guys and that's why I don't want you in danger. Please let me prove myself..." my voice trailed as I looked at each one almost desperately. North and Bunny caved in agreeing but Jack was being stubborn. Jack looked at me with emotions going haywire. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his middle giving him a hug. His 5'8" stature seemed to tower over my 5'4" stature. He returned the hug just as tight as I gave him. "you remind me of me when I first fought Pitch 5 years ago" he whispered in my ear hugging me tighter. I returned the hug just as tightly. "I'll be okay, don't wait for me" I nudged him playfully but he didn't smile. I frowned remembering how many men left their spouse to go off to war. "come back to me safety." yeah, that definitely reminded me of that.

I got ready as Jack flew me to Burgess and then he hid so in case anything was to happen to me. I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek before moving forward. I knew Jack kept the lake tightly frozen so I walked out on it. It was freezing to my touch but I didn't care, I knew what I was here for and I knew the slimy jerk was here. "oh so brave you are Anna! Nothing on you to protect you from these shadows" his voice seemed to echo everywhere around me. I swallowed my fear, squared my shoulders and closed my eyes. I felt everything around me, every energy spike that moved. I threw some exploding flowers in his direction. He dodged before showing himself grinning but something was off, he had a child in his arms...Jaime! I growled as Jaime stared at me in fear with tears streaming down his face. "help me Anna..." his voice seemed weak and I could tell it took everything Jack had to not attack. "Where's that nuisance of a guardian hmm? Or did you give yourself up freely?" his voice grinned as I closed my eyes once more. I felt the different trees leaned forward, the branches reaching to grab the king of nightmares. He disappeared from the branches dropping Jaime grabbing me from behind. " are you coming freely young one?" I looked up and felt around until I found Jack. I smiled at him as his eyes glowed. "sure, let's go with that" I flicked my fingers the energy glowing in Jack's staff. I knew he would get the others, it's the emotion that I gave him and he understood but he didn't expect in and I knew it but never the less, he went to them once I disappeared. I also knew he would grab Jaime and took him to North.

Pitch took me to his lair throwing me into a cage. Nightmares surrounded the cage. I backed up until my back was against the wall. I glared at Pitch as he had this sickening sweet smile on his face. He turned before he spoke, "cross me young Anna, your friends will die a slow death and I'll make you watch." his laugh was annoying and he was starting to get on my nerves. He left as the nightmares closed him, the horses blowing hot air in my face causing me to pull away slightly. There wasn't much room to move around, knowing Pitch to make me uncomfortable. It seemed like centuries later did Pitch come back with that same smile as earlier. "little Anna, let's have a little fun..." I didn't want to know until I was pulled from the cage. Only then did I hear the clanging of the others shoving their way through. I glared at Pitch before using my vines to make him let me go. He glared at me and through me into a wall. At that moment, everyone busted in with Jack leading the pack. Pitch grinned as nightmares surrounded them. "do you realize what you're about to do to your little guardian of spring?" I knew what he was going to do and so did Jack. Suddenly I was swallowed up by nightmares and brought to Pitch. I glared before smiling at the others taking my pocket knife and stabbing Pitch in the side. Again, he threw me against the wall. I heard a sickening crack as what felt like fire running through my back and stomach area. Jack was about to lose it, I could tell because the vines darkened on his staff and that didn't go without his noticing.

Before anyone moved, tree branches grabbed Pitch's limbs and started pulling. He screamed as my eyes shined a bright blue, one that could rival Jack's. I glared at Pitch limping over to Pitch and grabbed my pocket knife. I knew who killed my dad and it was the man standing before me who was being stretched limb from limb. I stabbed Pitch again and over and over after that mutter who it was for until I came to the last one. "Pitch, you have taken my father from me, you never stop to think that nightmares could help children grow stronger in a good sense and most importantly..." I paused glaring into those yellow eyes that I despised so much. "...and this is for hurting the people who took me in without so much as knowing my name" I stabbed him in the heart. I knew nothing I did could kill him but it felt good hearing him scream in agony. I suddenly felt drained as the tree limbs dropped the bleeding Pitch. I stumbled towards Jack and the others but didn't quite make it. I fell but never hit the ground.

It wasn't until I was in the sleigh did I awake from the painful rest. "where are we?" my voice was raspy and it stung like a bee or sandpaper had been rubbed on it for hours on in. "you're in the sleigh, you did so great Anna! You showed Pitch how to take it!" Tooth was excited as I saw her face then Jack and Bunnymund's. I blinked several times before getting my bearings. I grabbed my head as I sat up sore to my core. " How in moon's name did you do that Anna?" Jack's voice was concerned as he had his hand on my back helping me sit up. "Ya sheila, how did you do it?" even Bunnymund was curious. I shook my head gently so I wouldn't cause myself anymore pain. "I don't know. One minute I was scared and the next angry as all get up. I didn't want you guys hurt" I looked at each one as we landed at the Pole. "Well Anna, you rest when we get to infirmary" North smiled which caused me to smile. I limped up to the room having help as I stumbled several times. The bed looked inviting as I opened the door. I sighed as I laid down on the bed, my weight sinking the mattress. North, Tooth and Sandy said that they had something to work on so they left Bunny and Jack in charge. "Came in handy didn't it Jack?" I smiled gently at him as I got under the sheets that felt so warm. Jack smiled brushing my hair back from my forehead nodding. Bunny smiled at the sight and realized at that moment in time that the two belonged together to he decided to push his feelings away and support his best friend and the newest addition to the family.

I smiled before sleep took me into her grasp. Suddenly tons of emotions surrounded me. I didn't know who they were from but my guess is that they would be from Bunny and Jack. It would be awhile before I could sort out of the feelings as I slept. I came to but didn't open my eyes hearing Bunny and Jack whispering. "you like her don't you Jack?" Bunnymund's voice was soft and held knowledge that she knew was true. "yeah, I guess it's because we can relate on so many levels...he knows that its like to go through what I went through with my own death..." his voice trailed and I felt that it was true. Now I had one thing left to do, sort out my own emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to make myself known after another couple of hours of sleep and figuring out my own emotions. I yawned and opened my eyes to see Bunny and Jack in their own train of thought. My green grass eyes looked from Jack to Bunny and back. I coughed slightly to grab their attention. The relief on both of their faces made me smile. "hey guys, can I talk to Bunny for a second?" they both turned to each other confused before they shrugged with Jack walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. I turned and looked at Bunny smiling. "I heard what you guys were saying, at least some of it" I spoke sign language and thank the moon Bunny understood. "does he like me?" I spoke again with my hands which caused Bunny to attempt to reply but gave up after the second time to just nodding causing me to grin. Bunny seemed to get a glint of mischief in his eyes that seemed to match my own. "can we play a trick on him" I spoke with my hands and he nodded grinning. Unfortunately at that moment in time my body decides that I needed to cough which causes Jack to bust into the room. Bunny was out of the chair in less that one second flat. My body shook as cough kept over powering my will for it to stop but alas, it didn't until something tore and blood came out into my hand. My eyes widened in fear as I look up at the two and then show my hand. Both of them were frantic as Bunny yelled for North and Jack got a wash cloth that was cool since it suddenly got really hot.

It wouldn't be until sometime later that I had stopped coughing and the fever broke. The yetis ran tests and it showed that some of the nightmare sand had gotten into my system. I blinked confused on how that could happen. My eyes widened as I remembered, Pitch had thrown me into the wall which caused broken ribs but also a scratch on the back of my neck. I glared at the bed sheet as I sat up. My stomach was wrapped up from the broken ribs that I told no one and got a scolding from North about it. My plan to mess with Jack has been put on hold for another couple of weeks. Damn, I thought glaring at the door that North just walked out of. I sighed as jack looked at me. I couldn't look him in the eye because I didn't tell him about my ribs. Bunny mentioned that he needed to talk to North about something and left the room quickly after North.

"Why didn't you tell us that your ribs were broken?" Jack's voice was soft as he sat on the bed and grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away, didn't have the heart to, and looked up at his blue eyes. "I'm sorry Jack, I just didn't want to look weak and look like I can't take care of myself..." my voice trailed as I looked back down to my lap. "Anna...look at me..." he put his forefinger under my chin make me look up at him. "you're not weak, far from it. Even though you have not been here more than a couple of days, we all care about you. You have shown to us that you can take care of yourself when you nearly ripped Pitch apart" Jack had a sincere expression that looked right on his features. "Jack...i d-" he stopped me, "don't you say that you aren't guardian material!" he gripped my hand tighter, "you proved it when you got Jaime safe and away from Pitch" he whispered looking in my eyes. I saw everything that Jack was and is in those bright blue eyes.

I heard the expression that everything goes two ways, well I guess it did because Jack's eyes widened slightly. "you...you can read e-emotions?" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper. I nodded looking away afraid that he might not like me anymore. It was silent for a long time after that as Jack just stared at my eyes after he caught my gaze again. What broke the staring was a knock on the door, it caused both of us and the connection to break apart. Neither one of us realized how close the other had moved during that short amount of time. Tooth opened the door slowly making sure nothing was going on. She blinked then smiled as she motioned for Jack to come with her. He smiled at me and then left to see what the Tooth Fairy wanted. I sighed grabbing the notebook that was in the side table drawer. Bunny gave it to me from the original room I was in. I began writing everything that has happened recently in there with a few thoughts to go with it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Just today seemed like a mad house even though a lot has been going on recently. I nearly ripped Pitch apart and realized my crush on Jack. I know Bunny had one on me but I can feel him pushing it away for the sake of his friend. I think that's very nice of him. Today was odd, though, when it came to Jack. I felt pulled to him and it just...felt right when he held my hand tightly and the look in his eyes...nothing but love. I'm not Cupid and make no claims to be but it seems like she's not doing her job, unless I've picked up traits of her. I never told Bunny or Tooth or North or Sandy that I'm an empathic person. Speaking of Sandy, I haven't seen him in awhile. I wonder how he's doing. Got to go, Jack just walked in._

_-Anna Belle Spring_

"hey, everything okay?" I asked curious as I put my diary away in the drawer. Jack frowned then shook his head sitting on the edge of the bed. " I have received bad news from everyone..." he wouldn't look at me which caused me to worry. I put my hand on his gripping it. "Anna...Father Winter and Mother Nature wish to speak with you" Bunny spoke through the door to me. I squeezed Jack's hand and gave him a smile before getting up and walking to the door. Jack followed behind me making sure he was holding my hand as we walked. I turned to look at him and smiled squeezing his hand. He returned the gesture smiling.

I didn't know what to expect when I met the two. Maybe I was expecting anger and hate but that's not what I got, it was calm and harmonious in the room. Jack stiffened next to me as Mother Nature hugged me and Father Winter shook my hand. "Anna...the Guardian of Spring..." Father Winter mumbled to himself as he gave me the once over. I was cautious around the two, especially him. "It's so good to finally meet you!" Mother Nature seemed to be happier to see me while Father Winter did not. She let go of me and also did a once over but held my arms in place. "Show us what you can do Spring" Father Winter was cautious around me as well. I nodded to him as I held up my hand, palm up. Suddenly vines sprouted and went along the floor and up the walls, little blue bells sprouting from them. Mother Nature smiled while Father Winter frowned. "Is that it?" he asked not impressed one bit. I narrowed my eyes a green dart flying past him and into the wall. He looked from where the dart landed to me then to my index finger that I had pointed at him. He, again, didn't look impressed. I showed him another in my arsenal of powers. I snapped my fingers of my right hand, roots came out of the ground and wrapped gently around his ankles, no pressure applied so he didn't think she was going against him for any reason.

He smiled slightly at that, something that was there and gone before he could blink. He snapped his fingers and the roots froze over and shattered into dust, his ankles free. Mother Nature put her hand up to stop the old winter spirit. She walked over to me and handed me something...something that had been mine as a child...something that was my power store...my old bow. My eyes widened as it had the exact designing as the one I had when I was a child. I looked back up to her and her smile was warm. "Guardian of Spring...you left this behind many years ago and I want you to have it now. It is your weapon but also a piece of yourself. You do not need arrows, your vines or your energy will work" I looked into her eyes as her soft yet strong voice rang out. Those green grass eyes with baby pink flecks that were so scarce that you had to look for them. So much knowledge in those eyes that I was sucked in until I heard a voice that seemed to echo, as if it was in my mind. 'you have roots in this bow because it was the one that you hand carved yourself and if someone damaged it in any way possible, even if it was the string, you'll feel pain and not the normal type either, the type where if feels like a limb has been torn off then put back on wrong. It was to be broken into pieces then you, and only you, must repair it.' I blinked as Mother Nature turned away and started talking to North about something. I looked at the bow in my hands.

It wasn't too long before both Mother Nature and Father Winter left. The Guardians left to go to their own rooms and for once, Jack didn't follow me to mine. I sat on my window seat staring at the bow in my hands. I turned it over reading the markings that ran down the wood. They were a language of my ancestors but no one could know that. I eventually sat down my bow and got my diary to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know that I just put an entry in today but I have other stuff to add. For one, I got my bow back, the one I had since I was a child, the one I made myself. Mother Nature had it in her safe keeping which I was glad for. I missed it but she also said that it was a part of me. Why would it be? Because I made it? Or the fact that I use to hunt with it when my dad and I went on hunting trips? I don't know about all of this but looking at the markings on it that I created long ago, it was the language of my blood lines. Considering...have go to, Jack's here._

_-Anna Belle Spring_

_"_Hey Jack" I smiled at him as he sat across from me on my window seat. He looked out the window, no smile graced his features. "We have shooting range here at the Pole, want to see what you can do. At least that's what the others want to do" Jack turned and gave me a slight smile. Something was up and I didn't like it. Jack got up but didn't move very far because I grabbed his hand. "jack, what's wrong?" my voice was a whisper. He turned and looked at me before hugging me tightly. " if there was one wrong step with Father Winter, he would have frozen you solid Anna..." he whispered in my ear, his temple against mine as he held me tightly. I frowned and returned the hug kissing his cheek. I smiled as he pulled away kissing his cheek once again. "Lets go to the range and me show you how good I am" I grinned and dragged him out of the door. "lead the way" He grinned at me and we headed to the range.

When we arrived to the range, I was amazed. I looked around and wondered how in the world this was in North's workshop. "so big..."my voice seemed to echo off the walls of the big indoor range. Jack grinned at me and he pointed to the targets. I grinned at him before positioning my bow in the right fashion. "stand back a bit Jackie boy" I couldn't help but pick some names up from Bunny. He moved back a couple of steps and I felt a pull come from my chest. Suddenly there was a green arrow that was attached to the bow. My eyes widened in amazement as I grinned. I aimed and let go of the arrow. "dead center" Jack breathed and smiled. "remind me to never get on your bad side OK?" he smiled nervously and I returned it with a shy smile. "I'm not that good Jack, I'm really rusty" I muttered a hand behind my head. He shook his head at me before smiling. "No, that was amazing Anna!" he exclaimed grinning before sweeping me up in a hug. I grinned proud to have his approval before returning the hug. "let's see if you can do it with the vines" Jack let go of me as I got ready and in position. I pulled the energy from my chest once more but put it in vine form instead. I let the arrow go again as it hit dead center. "See! You're just that good" Jack smiled at me. I returned the smile and suddenly we're in the little world that had happened earlier.

What I didn't expect to hear something that might have been private but I heard in my mind anyways._ Such beautiful green eyes_, it thought but it sounded like Jack. I_ cant believe she can feel what I feel but maybe..can she hear my thoughts?_ It was definitely Jack who was speaking. I wondered myself if he could hear me so I gave it a try. _Jack_, I thought watching his expression carefully. _Anna?_ I smiled as he replied. _Yeah, it's me. I cant believe that you can hear me._ I grinned a mischievous glint resting in my green eyes. _Wait...did you just hear everything I thought?_ He sounded scared as I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest looping my fingers through his hoodie strings. I felt his arms circle around my waist and groaned as I lightly kissed the skin of his exposed neck. _What do you think?_ I thought seductively nipping at his earlobe. Suddenly it was Jack who was latched onto my neck pulling me impossibly closer to him. Don't_ tempt me Spring, I might freeze you a little_, he thought grinning against my neck blowing onto my neck making little ice crystals form. I moaned softly as he bit my neck. _Did you just mark me? In a pooka sense anyways, _my thoughts were answered with a grin and a nod. I smiled then moaned as he found a weak point. It seemed like he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed me around my waist and flew us back to his room slamming the door and locking it. It wouldn't be until a while later that we were found.

It seemed like hours later until we came from the room loopy and grinning like we had too much to drink. North found us with Bunny and the others in tow. North grinned and so did Sandy but Bunny and Tooth didn't look to happy. "yes mom and dad?" Jack picked at the Pooka and the Fairy. "Where have you two been? We've been all over the place looking for you! We have a new enemy to deal with!" Tooth seemed to have lost it. Bunny glared at him and Tooth glared at me. I returned it before looking from the two and to North. "What's going on North?" my voice was serious, something that was rarely heard. North looked then motioned for us to follow. _To the Globe Room! _Jack's voice echoed in my mind as he grinned lacing his fingers with mine.

Something was off when we arrived it was too cold and too warm, something that affected both me and Jack. _Jack.._ my thoughts to him were cut off, _yeah I feel it too_. His voice just as weak sounding as mine. The others turned to us as North began speaking. "Jack...Anna...someone is messing with the weather, as you can tell, but this enemy is not something us four can deal with but only you two alone. I hate saying this but Mother Nature and Father Winter are at each others throats again because of the connection you two have..." His voice seemed sad as if the older spirits were just in a messed up world. It wouldn't be too long before there was banging and shouting outside of the fortress. Jack turned to me and I to him. _We know what we have to do Jack... _my thought trailed as he finished it. _Even if we may hate it... _the look on his face was heartbreaking. I squeezed his hand before all six of us moved outside.

Snow and vines were everywhere. Trees were trying to grow out of snow and energy pulsed in the blizzard. I had my bow in one hand and Jack had his staff in the other. We held onto each others hands, my left in his right. We ran off to our respected season, me to Mother Nature and him to Father Winter. "Mother Nature, how are you holding up?" I asked as I knelt beside her form. She glared at Father Winter but smiled weakly at me. "As fine as a frozen flower can be Spring" she coughed as I stood up glaring at Father Winter. I switched my bow to my left hand and pulled an energy arrow back. _Jack...I'm sorry..._ my thoughts trailed as I let the arrow go. As I let mine go, Father Winter also let one go of his ice before Jack could even reach him. Both targets were hit head on, Father Winter's went and embedded itself in Anna's stomach while Anna's arrow embedded itself in Father Winter's right shoulder. _Anna!_ A single thought as heard as Anna shot another arrow at Father Winter but this time it was a vine. This arrow embedded itself in Father Winter's leg as she fell to her knees. Before she even realized what was going on, a flurry of ice came at her as she was in front of Mother Nature. I just can't catch a break huh? The thought wasn't aimed towards anyone but Jack must have heard it. I shut my eyes as the ice pierced my skin. I'll be lucky to be alive after this, again the thought wasn't meant to be sent to anyone but Jack heard it as well. The wind picked up as Jack ran to my side. He held me up by my shoulders as my arms fell to my sides. Bunny ran towards Mother Nature as he couldn't take it any longer just standing on the sidelines. _Anna...what's the damage?_ I heard Jack's voice in my head but it was fuzzy like trying to get good reception on a TV set but all that comes in is a fuzzy picture. "Anna...come on Anna, talk to me!" this time Jack spoke out loud as he held me by my shoulders. I couldn't take it anymore, I slumped over in his arms, darkness consuming my thoughts as I heard "Anna!"


	4. Chapter 4

~A/N: sorry this one is short, I wanted to make a chapter that didn't have Anna's POV but the others. enjoy!

The rest of the Guardians came by Anna's side. "Hold her and make sure nothing gets too far deep into her skin" Jack ordered as he stood up glaring at the other winter spirit. Energy pulsed between the two spirits. "You know that Spring and Winter can never work out Jack." Father Winter glared at the others not worried one bit about Jack knowing that he was no match for what the Winter spirit could do. "Don't you dare insult her you damn ignorant bastard!" snow and energy gathered around Jack as he became angrier and angrier. Bunnymund looked from Jack to Mother Nature to Anna then Back to Mother Nature. "Will we be able to move her?" he had to yell since there was ice and snow flying everywhere. She glared at Father Winter's damage before shaking her head, her frown deep. Everything seemed to be in slow motion at that moment in time. What seemed like a power surge, everyone thought it came from Jack except Bunny and Mother Nature, spread out and gave Jack energy. A battle cry was heard from the winter spirit as he gave his all against Father Winter. When Jack let his power go, Father Winter knew at that moment in time that it would be best to leave. He glared at everyone before whispering to only Jack can hear, "She won't last long Jack...better get to her" he grinned before disappearing in the blizzard.

Jack turned and flew to Anna. The blizzard had slowed down to a stop as the temperature went back to the normal cold of the North Pole. Jack picked her up and moved as carefully as he could to the pole with others in tow. Once they arrived in North's workshop, Jack took her to a room. He laid her down gently as the others came in. Jack held tightly onto Anna's hand as Mother Nature and Bunnymund got to working on her injuries. Tooth was concerned for her but not as much because Tooth had a crush on Jack. Jack kissed Anna's hand gently as he stood next to her head. It would seem like a long time later that the two finally got the little shards and arrow out of Anna's skin. Bunny moved out of the room to talk to North about the extent of the injuries while the others stayed where they were at. Mother Nature laid a wet wash cloth on Anna's forehead trying to get the fever to go down. "Jack, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Tooth asked smiling sadly. Jack shrugged before kissing Anna's hand then leaving with Tooth, shutting the door behind him. "Why do I have a bad feeling Sandy?" Mother Nature turned to the little Sandman. He shrugged but agreed that he had the same feeling.

Tooth and Jack walked a couple of doors away into a hallway. "Jack..." Tooth started but became conflicted with herself, a reason unknown to her. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it even if she was despised. "What's up Tooth?" Jack was curious and worried about his friend as she fluttered nervously. Oh just screw it!, she thought to herself before she kissed Jack on the lips. A gasp came from Jack as Tooth wrapped her arms around his neck taking the chance to dart her tongue into his mouth. He pushed her away before a gasp came from another source, forcing Jack and Tooth to jump apart from each other. They turned to look and see who it was and of course it was Mother Nature. She glared at Both Tooth and Jack. "Toothiana! Jackson! I'm ashamed of you! Both of you, especially you Toothiana! I thought Anna was a friend to you?" Mother Nature wasn't going to let Tooth off the hook easily. Mother Nature knew that Jack would never hurt Anna even though she wasn't particularly fond of the winter spirit, she knew he never would. "Mother Nature it's not fair! She's barely a guardian and yet Jack here falls head over heels while I've been in the background with a crush on Jack since we've defeated Pitch!" Tooth glared hard of Mother Nature and Jack. Jack blinked while Mother Nature returned the glare. "Well, you should have gotten to him sooner. He's found his other half Toothiana" Mother Nature spoke soft but deadly. Poor Jack was in the middle, confused as could be. "Wait..what?" he was clueless but neither of them looked at the little winter spirit. The women glared at each other. Tooth flew off with a huff as Jack turned to Mother Nature. "What in the world just happen?" Jack asked looking at Mother Nature. "Toothiana is trying to get your heart even though you already have your heart taken" She turned to Jack, her eyes a burning green. His eyes widened again as he felt a pang of pain in his chest, something was happening. Jack sprinted back to Anna's room busting in as he saw Anna panting.

Jack flew to Anna's side as she panted, her fever rising. North looked sadly at Jack before replacing the cold cloth that was folded up on her forehead. Jack grabbed Anna's hand gently trying to cool her down anyway he can. She relaxed as she panted lightly, not as bad as before. "Everyone, can I speak to Jack alone?" Bunnymund asked looking at each person in the room. Everyone nodded as they got up or walked from the place and out of the door, the last being Sandy who shut the door behind him. "Jack..." Bunny didn't know how to begin this, Anna was like family now and Bunny felt the need to protect her. "Aster..." Jack looked from Anna to the rabbit. Bunny looked at Jack's eyes before running his paw through Anna's hair. " I know that you two are made for each other and I need you to answer me a question... do you love Anna Spring?" Bunny turned and stared into Jack's eyes as he saw may emotions fly through them. There was one emotion that stuck in those bright blue eyes, Love. "Bunny... earlier when Tooth asked to talk to me, she kissed me..." he saw Bunny visibly stiffen. "But, I felt nothing and still do not feel anything towards her. I also felt a pang in my chest and that's why I burst through the door. Aster, I do love Anna despite it being a short time." Jack stared into Bunny's eyes to show him that he was serious. A groan was heard throughout the room causing both of the spirits to turn towards Anna but she didn't open her eyes, much to both of their dismay. Jack and Aster continued to talk about the girl laying in the bed unconscious to the world. Jack never let go of her hand as Bunny continued to change the cloth on her forehead when the cloth started to get hot. What neither one heard on the other side of the door, was a huge argument.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" North yelled at Tooth. Tooth shrank back as Sandy gave a disapproving look and shook his head in disappointment. " Come on guys! You know they shouldn't be together, even Father Winter said it! Spring and Winter do not mix, don't belong together!" Tooth argued as Mother Nature stood in silent anger. "Tooth, here I thought that you were good, but you're not. This is disappointing" North shook his head sadly at Tooth. "Go Toothiana, I think you've done enough damage" North whispered sadly looking at his fellow guardian. Sandy and Mother Nature both nodded as they frowned at the fairy. Tooth shook her head, "No! I wont leave! Not until you can see it!" she was cut off by Mother Nature. "Toothiana, Father Time has seen how good they are for each other. Despite Anna not being a guardian or a spirit for long, they balance each other out. This-" she was cut off by Father Time as he walked up to the four. "Toothiana, soon, they will fight for each other. Father Winter will not stand by and watch his spirit fall for a spring spirit. They love each other whether you like it or not. As Mother Nature said, they are perfect for each other. Jackson has already marked her and taken her as his mate, if we speak in pooka terms. This, you will not and won't be able to change" Father Time looked Toothiana as she glared at the floor. Father Time was patient with the guardian of memories as she ranted and raved but repeated what he had before. "Do not touch them again Toothiana, it will not end well for you if you so choose to" with that, Father Time walked away and disappeared. Each guardian and Mother Nature followed him with their eyes until he disappeared. Mother Nature turned to the fairy, " understand now Toothiana?" with that, she walked towards the door knocking lightly before being allowed in.

When Mother Nature entered the room, she smiled as Jack stared, whispering loving words to the spring spirit and kissed on her lovingly and Bunny smiled holding her other hand. It would be a long time before the North walked in, Sandy and Tooth leaving because of their duties. North too smiled but something seemed off in the room. Shadows littered the room, even with the lights on, and that made North very uneasy. Bunny stiffened as his ears perked up listening for anything unusual. Another groan came from the girl lying in the bed as nightmares appeared above her head and at the window. Words were being spelled out on the window in the black sand that they all grew to hate. " Do not worry, little Anna will be just..." Mother Nature couldn't continue but rage poured off Jack in knowing who was behind Anna's nightmares. " fine in death" Jack finished for her as he glared at the window before turning back to Anna. Sadness filled the room as Anna whimpered and tossed in her sleep. "this will not end well mate" Bunny spoke softly before everything went dark in the room. The odd laughter, the one everyone grew to hate, echoed off the walls as a tug was felt on Jack's hand. He held on tightly as both Anna and Jack were dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5

hello readers, just wanted to give you a heads up, this chapter has some bunny added to the mix. enjoy!

* * *

Everyone gasped noticing both Ann and Jack were gone. "Why is it getting more difficult to protect the spring child?" Bunny asked as the darkness disappeared from the room. Mother Nature and the others frowned and shrugged before they moved to the globe room and started coming up with a plan. What they didn't realize is that Anna and Jack were right under their noses.

It was dark, too dark, for the young winter spirit. _Anna? Where are you? _A voice rang out, it sounded familiar. _Anna! _The volume seemed to scream at her as it became her light in the dark. _Jack? _Her voice seemed weak and disbelieving. _Yes! Anna, do you know where you are? Can you see anything? _Jack's voice rang out again as I mentally groaned in pain. _No, I can't see anything. Jack...Jack, I'm scared. _Suddenly I felt a fear that wasn't mine own and a...memory? The sound of a little girl saying it to Jack. _It's okay Anna. How about we play a game? If you feel me coming closer to you, in your heart, then I'll be able to find you. _Jack's voice was quiet as the memory ended. I felt something move around and stop when a voice rang out. "How sweet! The little winter spirit trying to get to the spring spirit. I believe I'm getting a cavity." the direction of the voice seemed right next to me. The shift in the air as the person kneel down and the darkness taken away. I opened my eyes to see Pitch right next to me. I tried to move but found that I was chained to the wall, my knife on the other side of the room. I looked around looking for Jack, seeing him in loose chains that hung from the wall. "Little Anna...the newest of the guardians and the most favorite of the spring. I wonder how far I can go before little Jackie over there goes crazy?" he ran his finger down my side as I squirmed trying to get away. "Leave her alone Pitch!" Jack's voice rang out in anger, his chains rattling as he pulled at them. "And if I don't Jack? What will you do? How about I take her and make you watch? I like that idea" Pitch chuckled darkly as he moved his sand chains lower on the wall until I was eye level with him. I spit in his face growling. "wrong move little girl" he slapped me hard across the face as he torn my clothes off. My eyes widened as well as Jack's, my breath quickened before I screamed.

He was too big, so big it hurt. He grinned as I continued to scream, him pounding into me as fast as he could. I heard chains rattling as they were being yanked at continuously. He moved as he harshly grabbed my boobs yanking and biting at the nipples. I bit back another scream, my lip bleeding as I bit it hard. He grabbed my hips slamming as he gained momentum and finally he released causing me to squirm. He pulled away before looking over at Jack who was fuming with anger. "Why little Jack, did you enjoy the show? Maybe I should take her in the ass too? Why that's a great idea!" Pitch grabbed the chains moving them around so I had my front to the wall. Tears streamed down my face hearing Jack yell at Pitch to stop. Before anything could happen, I felt Pitch being yanked away from me. I closed my eyes then opened them hearing Pitch yell in pain. I pulled at the chains trying to get them loose. I glared at the black sand before they were frozen then smashed into dust. "Anna! Look at me Anna" it was Jack's face that I looked up at. Tears welled up in my eyes again as I griped onto him in a tight hug, my face on his shoulders crying my eyes out. What seemed like hours, only minutes in actual time, did I lift my head just in time to see Pitch behind Jack. I shoved Jack away as fast as I could before he brought down his hammer onto my shoulder, breaking the joint into tiny pieces. I howled in pain as I got vines around Pitch and threw him into a wall.

Jack ran over to my side playing a hand on the uninjured shoulder. Everything was getting fuzzy again before hearing doors burst open and other voices, the Guardians and Mother Nature's voices. _Anna, Anna look at me_, Jack lifted my chin gently as he looked over my face. He took off his hoodie, putting it on me being careful of my shoulder. Mother Nature ran over to us taking off her normal robe and placed it around me so no one could see my shiny naked butt. My eyes widened as Mother Nature work battle armor under the robe she originally had on. She didn't waste time getting back in the fight. Jack stayed by me as the darkness slowly crept into my mind, numbing my body from the pain. "Jack...Jack it hurts..." I whispered leaning against him tired as hell. "It'll be okay Anna, just stay with me OK?" his voice was kind and caring. _But it hurts_, my mind spoke to him as I sent a little bit of the pain through his shoulder. _It'll be okay Anna. I love you_, his voice spoke soft volumes but the words made the difference. I tried to keep my eyes open as they drooped slightly. _Jack, help me keep awake, I don't want to go back to the darkness, I hate fear, _I whispered to him as the throbbing pain in my shoulder and vagina seemed to increase. _We'll get you out of here, don't worry OK Anna? _Jack smiled sadly at me as he went to pick me up to give me a piggy back ride. _Hold on Jack, let me try something,_ I thought to him as I stood dangerously swaying. I righted myself as Jack became very worried. _What are you going to do Anna? _He thought as I smiled sadly before the place on my chest, where my heart is, started to glow green. Mother Nature's eyes widened as the light engulfed me before centering itself back to my chest.

_I feel better, it doesn't hurt anymore_, I thought as I grinned to Jack as I pulled my bow out. The clothes I had worn before were replaced by a green tank top, brown cargo pants, black armor vests with military style boots. _These are the ones that my brother wore when he went off to war_, I thought to Jack as I turned back to Pitch. I positioned my bow and pulled an energy arrow out. As I knocked it, the arrow turned into a regular arrow but the tip, the arrow head, turned a blue green color as intricate frost designs and vine designs ran over the body of the arrow, the feathers each alternating between ice blue and forest green. I released the arrow with my green blue eyes targeted on Pitch. "Not even your shadows can protect you from this" my voice echoed with power even though I merely whispered it. Pitch's eyes widened as he was struck in the heart, his own shadows shrieking with him. " From this day forward, Pitch Black, you are banished from the surface. No child is afraid of you and it forever shall remain. This is spoken as it is ingrained in history and forever shall be there" my voice rang with authority as designs ran down my arms, the symbols of my ancestors. Pitch's eyes widened again as he disintegrated into small black dust.

The designs on my bow glowed as the one on my skin. A voice rang out in the wind that belong to no one in the room. "Anna Belle Spring, you have fulfilled your promise and as a Cherokee descent, you are honored with the grace, agility and markings of a Chief and Warrior. Your name shall be honored in the stories for generations to come, just as your fathers and mothers before you. Anna Belle Spring, you now hold the name Wi Swini Laiti. Do us great honor and wear the name proudly" I felt different once the new name was given to me. I smiled as the high stayed, the status given to me by ancestor right. "Anna? Or should I say Wi?" Mother Nature smiled at me and I returned it. " I have been given an honor and a privilege that most nations do not give their people, at least none that I know of at this moment in time." I looked into her eyes as my own blue green eyes held more knowledge than before. I looked to everyone and then to Jack. I smiled up at him as I hugged him tightly. He returned it burying his face into my neck. I planted a small kiss on the side of his neck before sighing contently. "Let's get out of here babe" I whispered as he let go keeping his hand in mine. I smiled again and nodded to Mother Nature as we all left through the transportation of vines.

" Remind me to show you that trick when we get time" I smiled at Mother Nature's suggestion as everyone sat down in North's huge work room. "Anna...or should we call you Wi?" Bunnymund asked looking at me as I sipped my hot chocolate, Jack's arm around me. "By the way, what does your new name mean?" Jack asked another before I could answer Bunny's. " Well, you can call me either but I would prefer Wi or Swini or Laiti. My new name means 'Free Spring Light'. Seems fitting yeah?" I giggled with Mother Nature. "Swini, I must be going, this was fun while it lasted. If you were need me, knock thrice on a tree. I'll know where to find you" Mother Nature got up and I did as well to hug her goodbye. Everyone also said their goodbyes as she left. I settled back down in Jack's arms going back to my drink. "Now everybody's safe, we drink to new life?" North smiled like the jolly guy he was while the others grinned accepting the invite for the liquor to be pulled out.

After just three hours, the only sober one is Jack. "how ish it possible tha' ya are so damn adorkable?" Bunny asked Jack after have his 15th shot of vodka. "adorable! Not adorkable! Even though he is adorable" I giggled after downing my 8th shot of vodka grinning at Jack. "come Jackie boy! Drink with us!" I whispered in his ear kissing his neck while sitting in his lap. "Come on Anna, you've already had six crown and seven and now eight shots. Don't you think that's enough?" he asked me but I kept kissing his neck and giggling. "No, it's not. Please babe" I lifted from his neck giving him the best puppy dog eyes. Jack sighed then accepted asking for a shot. " Ay! Jackie's gonna drink!" Bunny shouted patting Jack on the back as he got another shot. Jack came and sat at the table and got a shot from North. "Drinking game!" I yelled throwing my hands up in excitement. Bunny and North agreed while Jack wasn't so keen. Sandy grinned with Tooth drinking in the corner by herself. "okay, what game should we play?" Jack asked looking from Bunny to North to me. I grinned at Bunny then turned back to Jack. "I Never!" I grinned at Jack as the other didn't know how to play the game. I explained the game before everyone sat down at the table, including Tooth.

"Okay, who wants to start?" I looked around the table knowing that I wanted to drink and so did North and Bunny. " I will" Tooth smiled even though she hated the spring sprite but wished her no harm in this drunken state. "Okay!" I smiled knowing that she didn't wish ill harm on me as we played a small game. "I never made out with a girl before" she spoke as everyone around the table took a shot, including me. They all looked surprised as I grinned. "When?" Jack asked looking at me. "When I played this game in high school freshmen year" I kissed Jack on the cheek. " I never...had it up the ass" Bunny and Jack took a shot. "Really?! With who?!" I turned to both as they looked at each other and smiled. "We were playing truth or dare and if we didn't do the dare we had to chug a pint of vodka and well Bunny and I had hooked up that night but that was the only time" Jack smiled at me as Bunny grinned. "Come now Jackie boy! We can do tha again! Anna can too!" Bunny slurred grinning at me. I grinned and had a thoughtful look on my face which was scaring Jack. "If I have enough to drink, maybe!" I spoke quickly so Bunny couldn't get what I think he was going to say out of his mouth. "Okay okay! I hold ya to it!" he spoke as he pointed his finger at me grinning. I rolled my eyes as North spoke next. "I never...um...made out with Cupid" North spoke and Tooth took a drink. This went on for a long time and by the end, everyone was drunk out of their mind and three of them were horny as hell.

Tooth, Sandy went to their jobs as North went to bed. This left the three horny guardians and another pint of vodka. I grinned at the two getting the other pint. Unlike Jack, I could handle my alcohol so I grabbed the other pint. The three of us continued to do shots and continued to get hornier. "Guys..." I grinned licking my lips as I pulled Jack's chair out, sitting in his lap kissing his neck. I whispered hotly into his ear. "Let's take Bunny and this to the bedroom yeah?" I nibbled on his ear as his breath hitched and he nodded. "Hey Aster...follow us" I winked as I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him to my room with Bunny in tow.

When the three of us entered the room and shut the door, I was attacked with kisses and groping from both of the male guardians. I moaned as Jack kissed my lips and Bunny squeezed my boobs, twirling the nipples in his paws. They let go for a moment as I removed my shirt but got an idea. "Stop" I slurred before pulling away from the clearly horny men. "I need to do something before you can fuck me senseless" I went to my closet, got a bag and walked into the bathroom to change. I could hear the two of them out there waiting very impatiently. I grinned and walked out in a blue and black corset with black high heeled stilettos and white bunny ears and tail. My thong was blue and black which I was slowly tugging at. "First boys..." I tapped the whip in my hand against my thigh gently. "You must make out, like you mean it, for me to take one article of clothing off" I smiled seductively at the two. They turned and looked at each other through half lidded eyes. Jack pounced on Bunny shoving his tongue down his throat as they battled for dominance. I licked my lips watching through half lidded eyes, getting wet just watching the two. I couldn't take it anymore and slapped Jack on the ass with my whip causing him to stop. Jack decided to attacked them causing me to moan softly. Bunny decides that I don't need my thong anymore and that the strip tease has gone on long enough. Both latch onto one side of my neck and began nibbling at the skin.

What seemed like hours later, Jack finally came in my pussy and Bunny in my ass. I already came five or six times while Bunny came twice and Jack came three. All three of us fell asleep without them pulling out. Somehow I knew I would be hurting in the morning.

* * *

Sorry guys if the smut part is really bad. I usually don't write smut but I thought I would give it a try. R and R!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early that morning with a pounding headache. I groaned shifting slightly noticing both Jack and Bunny's arms were around me. I blinked looking to Jack and then to Bunny then back. I looked down before my eyes widened. _Jack! Wake up! _I thought to him as I squirmed, their dicks still inside me. It was such a weird feeling and it was getting uncomfortable considering Bunny's huge dick was still in my ass. I shoved the pooka away causing him to fall on the floor. I winced when he was shoved away and moved away from Jack so he would be out of me. I sighed content now that I wasn't filled with two dicks. Jack opened his eyes groaning while holding his head. Once Bunny hit the floor, he too, woke up holding his head. "What happened?" Jack muttered curious onto why I woke him up through thought and not by voice. "We had a threesome last night" I told him as if it was an everyday thing. His eyes widened as he looked around for the third as Bunny stood up holding his head. "Why did you shove me off sheila?" he muttered groaning at the dull throb from drinking too much. "Well both of you didn't pull your dicks out of me last night and I was getting very uncomfortable and I'm not as strong as you are in upper arms strength." I looked from Jack to Bunny then back to Jack as he pulled me possessively closer. "my mate" Jack muttered into my neck as he hid his face from the light. "Did you hear that Bunny?" I spoke softly as to not add to the dull throb in the pooka's head. He nodded as Jack pulled me impossibly closer. I smiled kissing the side of his head.

"It was fun but I know when I've lost to Frostbite." Bunny smiled softly at me as he walked out of the door. "Jack...babe..." I shook his shoulder as he groaned nuzzling his face into my neck. "How ya feeling?" I mumbled curious to see if he had a very bad hangover. "Blah, it hurts. Never again will you talk me into something like that" he muttered as I reached up to close the curtains so the room was a little darker. "It'll get better Hun, it takes time" I smiled softly as he pulled his face away from my neck. He nipped at my nose as I giggled nuzzling his nose against mine. He returned the smile before groaning covering his face in a pillow. I kissed and suckled his neck lightly before biting down. "hey! What was that for?" he asked looking at me curiosity in his eyes. " I needed to mark you since you marked me" I showed him the bite mark that he left days ago still a light pink color. I went back to his neck as I licked at the bleeding spot, gently kissing the skin around it. Jack moaned quietly as I nibbled on his ear lightly before pulling away and getting out of bed. He let a whine escape as I put some underwear on. "Hun, we needed to get up, I smell breakfast and I'm starving" I smiled sitting in his lap kissing him lightly. He pouted it as I kissed his cheek getting off his lap and threw a hoodie to him. "I would say go without pants but I think Tooth and or Bunny might attack you" I wink at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We walked out of my room and towards the Globe room hearing the others hollering at each other. "What's going on?" I asked as we stepped inside before looking up at the small lights. I smiled at them before turning to the others. "Tell North that Easter is betta' than Christmas!" Bunny exclaimed growling, yes growling, at the Cossack. "No, Bunny, Christmas is better than Easter" North glared at the pooka. Jack and I looked at each other before busting out laughing. "Well, they're both good in their own respects-" my sentence was cut off as they started arguing again completely ignoring what I started to say. This went on for a few more minutes before I got tired of the arguing. "SHUT UP!" I screamed at the two as they stopped in mid argument knowing I was now pissed off. "This is so childish! Come on Jack, let's go!" I dragged Jack out of the room and towards a window. "Where we going?" he asked as he was dragged through the halls. "Anywhere where I don't hear arguing" I spoke through gritted teeth reaching a window. "Can we go see Jaime?" Jack asked cautiously. I turned and suddenly my anger disappeared as I looked at Jack. I nodded and smiled kissing his cheek as he took my hand and held me close to him. I turned my head to him as we jumped out of the window, the wind picking both of us before we hit the snow. "To Jaime's!" Jack yelled happily as he pulled me close to him. I gripped his hoodie nuzzling his neck.

We arrived at the lake within minutes. We smiled at each other as we walked hand in hand to the little believer's home. Jaime was already outside with his winter gear on waiting on us. "Jaime!" Jack exclaimed smiling as Jaime ran up to him, hugging him around the waist. Once he let go of Jack, he tackled me to the ground, hugging my waist tightly. "I missed you guys so much! Where have you been?" Jaime asked looking between the two. I smiled at the little boy as I sat up, him crawling off my lap. I got up and out of the snow with the help of Jack. Jaime also got up and looked at mine and Jack's interlaced fingers. "did you finally!?" he looked at Jack grinning ear to ear. Jack blushed and nodded, the frost gathering lightly on his cheeks and nose. I grinned at Jaime before placing my chin on Jack's shoulder looking at him. "Oh do tell babe" I teased him as Jaime grinned. "This is not something Jaime should hear Hun" he blushed even more as the frost traveled over his ears and down his neck. I turned to Jaime, " he looks so cute when he blushes doesn't he?" I smiled pecking Jack on the cheek before letting go. I grabbed Jaime's hand as I tugged him along towards the lake. "Is the lake good to skate Jack?" I turned and asked Jack smiling with puppy dog eyes. Jack looked at me and then sighed. "come on" Jaime and I squealed in delight as we ran while Jack flew to the lake.

We arrived as Jack landed on the ice. Jaime and I stopped at the bank of the frozen lake waiting for Jack to give us the okay. He skated around the lake dragging his staff so the ice thickened. He turned towards us and nodded smiling while coming over to us. I grinned at Jaime and let Jaime take Jack's hands first. I knew that I couldn't step on the ice, my body can't take the cold but I knew that Jaime has been wanting to skate for weeks now. Jack smiled at me holding his hand out so I could get on the ice as well. I shook my head and smiled as he took Jaime farther out onto the ice. Be careful, I wished as I watched them. I realized more than ever, how much Jack and the rest of the guardians mean to me. I just hoped that I meant that much to Jack.

We spent hours out by the lake as Jack got Jaime to skate on his own. They skated and laughed as I watched smiling every once in a while throwing a tease or two at Jack causing Jaime to laugh. I wondered if I was ever going to be able to have kids since I have died to become who I am today. When Jack and Jaime got back to the bank where I stood, I smiled pulling Jaime up and held him to my chest to try and warm him up since he was shivering. I knelt down so he could climb on my back as the three of us walked back to Jaime's home since it was getting dark. While on the way back, Jaime fell asleep hugging my neck tightly but not too tightly to choke me. When we got up to Jaime's room, I laid him down on his bed, tucking him in and giving him a kiss on his forehead. I backed away and smiled softly my arms crossing themselves as I watched the boy sleep. I felt Jack's arm around my waist as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "So adorable." he whispered smiling at the sleeping child. I nodded closing my eyes for a moment basking in a glow that I didn't know existed. "Come on, let's go" Jack steered me towards the window as we took our leave.

We arrived back at the Pole noticing something off about it. When we entered, the place was dark and I didn't like it. Suddenly light was shining in my face as I heard "Surprise!" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I blinked not realizing what day it was. I pulled my phone out and checked the date, yea it was February twentieth. People, spirits I knew and didn't know, came up and hugged me. I smiled politely in thanks to those spirits that I never met before as they introduced themselves. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist as two spirits came up that seemed like trouble, in the pranking sense. "Happy Birthday Spring! I'm Hallow and this is Fools" they hugged me, much to Jack's dislike, then grinned at the winter spirit. "So sorry Jack, didn't see ya there" he growled as the two went to hug him but thought different. " I see that young Spring here is spoken for" another spirit came up and shoved the other two out of the way. He was a spirit that I didn't want to meet again. I knew of him and he snuck into my dreams once when I was human. "Cupid I see?" I glared at the spirit of Love, my arms crossing in annoyance. "Hey now, is that how you treat someone who helped you decide-" I cut him off as he was about to say what I think he was about to say. "Cupid, darling, do me a favor" I spoke sweetly to him. "and what's that?" he grinned trying to be as sexy as he could be and miserably failing. "I'm pretty sure Toothiana would love to see you, do be a dear and entertain her" my sickeningly sweet voice didn't lose his touch until after Cupid left. I sighed annoyance graced my features as the other three spirits stared at me. "What?" I asked looking at the three. "I'm never getting on her bad side" the three mumbled to themselves as Jack spoke up saying to the other two that there was more spirits that needed pranking and for the other two to leave and what just that and so the two did. I sighed and smiled looking up at Jack in thanks.

Hours later, the party started to relax as everyone was drinking until Jack suddenly wanted everyone's attention. "Everyone, can I have your attention" he was on top of a table trying to get everyone's attention and for the most part succeeded. "I want to thank you for wishing my mate a happy birthday and there's also something else I want to announce." Jack pulled me up on the table. I blinked at him as he set his staff down and got down on one knee. My eyes widened as I knew what he was about to do. "Anna Belle Spring...Wi Swini Laiti...when I first met you, I knew you were special... you understood me as me...you understood my past...and with everything we have been through and everything that we will go through, I want you always by my side...i love you Spring...will Spring marry this Winter spirit?" he asked me as our eyes met and he pulled out a gold band with a center for a white diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side, one green and one blue. I gasp as I saw it, my eyes watering and no one else was there but us. I smiled and knelt down hugging him tightly while nodding. He let out a sigh of relief as he put the ring on my finger. We stood up as everyone cheered and chanted 'kiss' and so we did.

* * *

Epilogue:

I shut the photo album as I smiled down at the little boy and girl sitting in my lap. "Is that where the story ends mama?" the little girl asks. "That can't be where it ends!" the little boy yelled as he jumped off my lap and to find another photo album. I chuckled as he found another, his snowy white hair bouncing around with his green eyes wide to know the rest of the story. The little girl giggled, her brown hair falling into her bright blue eyes, Jack's eyes. I put the other photo album aside as the little boy jumped into my lap. Before I could open it, Jack walked in. "There you two are, what ya looking at?" he wandered over to us curious about what was in my hands until he saw the title. He looked up at me and smiled before taking the little girl in his arms and sat down next to us on the couch. "Which part did mama leave out" he grinned as they told him where I left off. "Now come Jack, it's their bed time and Bunnymund is training them tomorrow." I reminded him before he nodded sadly. "She's right kids, the ol' ball in chain is right." I smack him in the arm as the little kids went to their respective beds. It wouldn't be too much longer before they each got their own room at the Pole but until then, they are staying in the same room. I went over and kissed their foreheads and smiled as they started to dream. "Thank moon that we know Sandy to knock them out" I whispered to Jack as we took our leave, turning the light off and shutting the door.

Jack and I held hands as we walked down to our own room that was a couple doors down. Once we arrived and went inside, Jack sat down on the bed and I went to the closet to get ready for bed. "Babe...are you really?" I smiled as I turned around to look at Jack. He got up and walked up behind me and place a hand on the small growing bump that was my stomach and I placed mine over his. He kissed my cheek as we stood there in silence, enjoying each others company before getting ready to go to bed. We both laid down and pulled the covers over ourselves nuzzling each others necks. "We're going to the Warren tomorrow right? I told Bunny I would help him on the egglets soon and Easter isn't too far away" I whispered rubbing my nose against his. He nodded as he returned the gesture closing his eyes. "are you going to show them the other photo album?" he asked quietly looking me in the eyes. I looked at him and asked him if he wanted me to. He shrugged wrapping his arms around me. "it's all up to you Spring" I smiled at the name before whispering, "I love you Winter" "I love you too Spring"

* * *

Hello! I hoped you liked reading Rise of the Guardians: Guardian of Spring. I felt that the ending as just right. If someone wants me to, I can write about their kids adventures with the rest of the guardians. or if anyone wants me to write a story for them, I'll be glad to do that as well. R and R


End file.
